1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to head sweatbands of ten worn by athletes during exercise to absorb moisture wherein the sweatband also serves to support and position earphones adjacent the wearer's ears.
2. Description of the Related Art
Athletes often wear moisture absorbent headbands during exercising to hold the hair in place, and absorb perspiration. Such sweatbands are usually formed of elastic fabric, such as terry cloth, and because of the elasticity of the fabric the sweatbands readily accommodate themselves to a wide variety of head sizes.
It is also very common for those exercising, particularly when walking, jogging and running, to wear small earphones connected to a belt mounted radio or tape player for entertainment or study purposes during exercising. Such earphones are usually small and lightweight, and normally a pair of earphones are connected by a resilient bridge spanning the head for biasing the earphones against the ears. During most exercising, the earphone wearer's head is subjected to movement, vibration and jarring, such as occurs during jogging and running, or other actions producing head movement, and it is often necessary to adjust the earphones such that relatively strong biasing forces are imposed on the earphones to keep them properly oriented to the ears during exercising. Such earphone pressures often produce discomfort, and many have found that the problems of wearing earphones during exercising has substantially detracted from the pleasures obtained by their use.